Resident Evil: Meeting at the Desert
by Alexander18
Summary: Alice is in the desert when she meets someone. What would happen there?


Resident Evil: Meeting at a Desert.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie, characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, bags and void means something else in the story.

Alice was hiding out in the Desert, trying to shake Umbrella off her trail. She was riding a bike towards a gas station when she saw trouble. A young man was fighting off a number of undead but was getting outnumbered. She grabbed a machete and drove up and started slicing up the zombies. The young man killed the last few zombies and Alice slid off her bike.

"Thanks for the help; I was just getting supplies when this place got surrounded by the dead. I must have made too much noise" said the young man. "I was just passing by but at least I got to save someone today, a lot of people have been killed lately" said Alice. The young man replied "Well, I am glad I finally met another person, it has been awhile since I have seen another living face. I'm Xanders by the way." Alice responded "Alice is the name. "

Hours passed and both Alice and Xanders were sitting close a fire laughing and telling stories about what they have been doing during the apocalypse. "Tell me, what is the one thing you regret before all this started?" asked Xanders. "Working for Umbrella, biggest mistake of my life. What about you?" asked Alice. Xanders turned red and replied "Never had my first time with a woman, I know a lot of guys would say that but I am being honest. I was just too shy and nervous to speak or be around the opposite sex." Alice thought that was sweet and smiled at him while saying "I can change that, anyway I need a stress relief and you are very handsome." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

Xanders stared at her for a moment, and then went and kissed her back. They both continued kissing passionately. Xanders tongue entered Alice's mouth and her tongue began wrestling with his tongue. Xanders pulled his shirt off and Alice took off hers to reveal her breasts. Xanders started kissing her neck which made Alice gasp and moaned. Xanders kisses her breasts and began sucking one of them. Alice and Xanders pulled off their pants and positioned themselves. Xanders slowly lowered himself on top of her and began thrusting.

Alice groaned and said "oh yes, that's the spot!" as Xanders continues to hump her. His tree went in and out as he made love to her. Xanders moaned as he felt an eruption coming. Alice squeezed Xanders bum as he continues thrusting. With one final thrust, he fired his load into Alice's void and Alice let a joy of ecstasy as she has her orgasm. Alice forced Xanders to lie on the ground and she started sucking his tree dry. Xanders groaned as she continues to suck him. Eventually he gave another load of hot seeds which Alice swallowed without hesitation.

Alice got down on her knees and indicated Xanders to do her from behind. Xanders positioned himself and slowly entered his tree in her rear end. Alice groans with pleasure as he began thrusting, the sound of Xanders's bags slapping against her buttocks as he humps her bum. Xanders grabbed hold of her breasts and began squeezing and rubbing them as he does her doggy style. One of his hands slipped of the breasts and began rubbing her void. She groans as two fingers enter her void and hit her sensitive spot. Alice screams out with joy as she was being humped from behind and fingered at the same time while one of her breasts was also being squeezed and rubbed gently.

After a while, Xanders let loose a third load of hot seeds into Alice's bum. Alice groans as she felt the hot seed enter her butt. After a few more fingering, she cried out as she has her second orgasm and she fell back into Xander's arms. Both were exhausted and tired from the love making and lay down together on the ground. Xanders cuddled her with his tree and bags leaning against her bum while holding her breasts with his hands. They both kissed and fell asleep while the fire continues to burn.

In the morning, they left the gas station on Alice's bike and continues on their journey away from the undead and Umbrella. They continue to watch each other's back and stick together as they made their way down the desert. Apart from the end of the world and Umbrella chasing them, they were quite happy together.

The end.

Feel free to post any reviews for this story. If you want to post reviews for my other stories, that's fine as well.


End file.
